


Recuedos

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Draco Malfoy no era lo que solía ser, de eso le quedaba claro, de lo contrario, ninguno hubiese permitido aquello, por muy atractivo que fuera el otro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Recuedos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Los ojos verde esmeralda estaban fijos en la mirada castaña de su prometida, sin importar cuanto aparentara que estaba ahí, charlando con él, su mirada se veía bastante perdida, como si todo lo que estuviese delante de ella fuera todo, menos él, así que suspiró.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? –Interrogó resignado.

—Ah ¿perdón? –Elevó las cejas en sorpresa.

—Dime que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada, juntos podemos resolverlos, así que vamos ¿qué pasa?

—Nada serio, no te preocupes, no recuerdo donde puse algo que Luna me prestó, y ya sabes cómo se pone al respecto –sonrió.

—Sí tú lo dices, te creeré.

La pelirroja observó a su prometido marcharse rumbo a la habitación, ella suspiró, se sentía tan culpable, pero ¿cómo podía confesarle a Harry que se había besado con Draco Malfoy? Incluso en un lugar tan fúnebre como lo era Azkaban; con las precarias condiciones en las que él se encontraba, ella lo encontraba como el hombre más guapo, y que aquella sensación había despertado muchas más que él, Harry, su futuro esposo ya no despertaba en ella.

No es como si hubiese ido más lejos con él, aunque lo había deseado, él recuperó la cordura, habían estado discutiendo y de la nada, Ginevra se había lanzado contra él, y en lugar de su mano estrellándose en su mejilla, habían sido sus labios sobre los de él, que de inmediato la había sujetado del cuello, para evitar que se separara de él.

La sensación aun escocía en sus labios, en su piel, cuando su mano acarició gran parte de su cuerpo aun sobre la ropa, tenía la sensación de que él se alejó cuando el rostro de ella quedó en su cuello, su aseo personal no era tan bueno como solía ser.

Aunque Draco Malfoy no era lo que solía ser, de eso le quedaba claro, de lo contrario, ninguno hubiese permitido aquello, por muy atractivo que fuera el otro.

—M—

La mirada gris de Draco se apartó de la luna, el grandioso Harry Potter había entrado a su celda, le sorprendió ver su rostro que demostraba que aquello no le era para nada placentero o satisfactorio, habían pasado meses desde que lo habían retenido ahí en la espera de su juicio, siete años ya de eso.

Dos años de que Ginevra estuviese con él, en aquella celda, se las había arreglado para visitarlo todos los días por la noche, durante los últimos dos años, y aunque al inicio se había negado…

De tanto estar parado al borde del abismo, había terminado cayendo en él, en aquellas curvas perfectas, en aquella sonrisa dulce y atrevida, ese cabello tan rojo e intenso como sus sentimientos por ella.

Podían verlo como quisieran en la sociedad mágica, pero la única traición de la cuál era consciente y aceptaba era la que ayudaba a perpetuar en contra del mago frente a él, que ahora, oficialmente, era el esposo de Ginevra.

—Nuevas noticias, tu juicio fue programado.

—Por fin –argumentó arrastrando las palabras.

—Lo sé, pero la comunidad pidió que los juicios de tu familia fuesen programados así –se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, por fin llegó el momento.

—Así es, si te sirve de consuelo, lo estuve hablando con Ron y Hermione, hablaremos a favor.

—No servirá, pero gracias –se burló.

Estaba más que seguro que Ginevra le había pedido que interviniera a favor, si bien su madre había ayudado a Potter un poco, él no tenía nada por la cual ser tomado en cuenta para una intervención más que divina.

Esa noche Ginevra no apareció, y sabía la razón así que no la esperó, sonrió cuando la vio, como siempre colocando ese trapo viejo en las rejas, para que nadie los viera, se giró hasta él, y lo besó tan apasionada como siempre.

—Vino tu esposo –murmuró.

—Lo sé –admitió, acariciando la sucia mejilla de Draco.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras intervenir por mí, pero que lo haga por mi madre, sin duda lo agradezco.

—Tú no lo delataste en tu casa, pudiste, pero no lo hiciste.

—Eso ya no importa –comentó.

Los besos de la pareja aumentaron, Draco aún no comprendía como ella podía aceptar estar con él en un lugar así, aunque su higiene había mejorado gracias a ella, que Ginevra se rebajara tanto como para estar con un ex mortífago siendo la esposa del grandísimo Harry Potter, o que se entregara a él en el suelo de aquella celda en Azkaban, no sabía que pensar.

—Voy a huir contigo –comentó recostada en su pecho –voy a irme al exilio contigo, Draco.

—Estás casada con Potter –le recordó tranquilo.

—Me pediste que lo hiciera, porque no sabías cuanto tiempo tomaría que se programara tu juicio, bueno, ya se programó, me iré contigo.

—No puedes, el exilio no es algo bueno, Ginevra –comentó tajante.

—Qué bueno que es una decisión tomada, te amo, Draco –confesó observándolo directamente a los ojos –te amo, y no creo que podría vivir siendo la esposa de Harry, estando con él, lejos de ti.

—Ginny…

—No me importa nada más que tú ¿comprendes eso? –Se estiró a besarlo –y no creo poder seguir jugando con él de la forma en la que lo hago, no es justo para él.

—Te ama ¿y cómo no? –Acarició su rostro –sólo mírate, eres perfecta, Ginevra, no hay nada en ti que no me guste, que no me haga querer ser alguien digno de ti.

—Dejemos de lado la tonta creencia de si eres o no digno de mí o si alguien es digno o no de alguien más, sólo importa lo que sientan el uno por el otro ¿lo escuchas?

—M—

El juicio de Draco estaba tomando más de lo que todos habían pensado, el hecho de que Harry, Hermione y Ron hubiesen declarado a su favor, había hecho que los jurados se dividieran y les tomara más tiempo llegar a un veredicto, a su madre la habían absuelto y reintegrado a la sociedad, sin embargo, él mantuvo la vista elevada cuando Hermione Granger pronunció aquellas palabras, que él ya conocía, incluso antes de que todo aquel circo se organizara.

—Draco Malfoy, has sido juzgado y sentenciado a… -su cara se distorsionó sin comprender la decisión –el exilio.

La mirada de los tres amigos fue incrédula cuando se miraron unos a otros, creían que sus palabras habían hecho la diferencia, pero no, nadie se arriesgaría a que volviera al camino del que su padre venía.

Le permitieron tener una ducha decente, le regresaron la ropa que le habían quitado cuando lo ingresaron a Azkaban, le quedaba más justa, no porque hubiese engordado, pero sí porque había crecido un poco más, los guardias le sonrieron.

—Sabes que vamos a encontrarte, sin importar a qué parte del mundo vayas al exilio ¿no es cierto? –susurró uno, golpeándolo con el hombro para que avanzara más rápido.

—Posiblemente dejemos que te establezcas, y te mataremos a ti y a tu progenie, no lo hemos decidido aún.

—Te ahorraré los detalles –comentó Draco, deteniéndose ya que no había paso y observó de un guardia a otro –sólo si prometes que dejarás en paz a la persona que estará ahí, aparte de mí.

—Bueno, ya que lo pones así, bien.

—M—

Ginny sonrió encantada cuando vio a Draco aparecerse, le había pedido a su hermano Bill la cabaña de Shell Cottage, ya que ellos se habían mudado a Francia, y ese lugar lo usaban para el fin de semana, se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a encontrarlo, dos figuras más aparecieron detrás del rubio.

A pesar de que salió corriendo, todo frente a sus ojos ocurrió en cámara lenta, reconoció a las personas que habían lanzado la maldición asesina a Draco, eran los guardias que lo custodiaron tanto tiempo en Azkaban.

Lo habían atacado por la espalda, lo último que Draco Malfoy había visto en su vida, era la imagen de ella corriendo hasta él.

—M—

El viento mecía su cabello rojo de un lado a otro, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el punto exacto donde el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy había caído sin vida dieciséis años atrás.

—Mamá –sintió a alguien abrazarla, así que bajó la mirada hasta la pequeña niña pelirroja –Albus y James no quieren jugar conmigo.

—Debes comprender que ya van a Hogwarts, querida –acarició la cabeza de su hija –pronto entrarás también y querrás que se mantengan muy alejados de ti, ahora dales un poco de espacio, para que después, puedas manejarlos –sonrió.

—Bien –hizo puchero.

Ginny sonrió y abrazó a su hija de diez años, y sonrió triste, no había peor traición que la que había hecho al llamarla Lily Luna, mezclando el nombre de la madre de su esposo, el hombre que a pesar de todo la amaba con locura, y Luna, por aquél hombre que amaba con todo su ser y jamás podría volver a ver, más que en sus recuerdos.


End file.
